The present invention relates generally to the field of providing cushioned regions to a substrate for use in a vehicle, such as a vehicle panel.
It is known to foam in place and to partially foam in place vehicle trim panels. Such known panels include a substrate, a skin coupled to the substrate, and a foam injected between the substrate and skin. However, obtaining a bond between the substrate (typically plastic) and the foam sometimes requires treating the surface of the substrate (e.g., flame, primer, or abrading), to promote adhesion between the substrate and foam. Such treatments cost materials and labor.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to couple a sheet to the substrate base to provide a desired ornamental appearance on one portion of the panel and provide a surface that promotes adhesion to the foam at the cushioned region. It would also be advantageous to couple the sheet to the substrate so that the sheet provides at least a portion of the visible surface (e.g., the “A” surface or side). To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable component for a vehicle interior that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.